1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a shipping rack for vehicle sliding door upper trim frames.
2. Prior Art:
In modern automotive manufacturing, it is common practice to assemble complete vehicles at a single location from various parts and components which are shipped to the assembly location from other locations. The parts and components are normally fabricated in facilities remote from the assembly location, packaged and then shipped to the assembly locations. The packaging frequently has involved the use of cardboard. This has caused a problem at the point of use. Cardboard creates a disposal problem. The disposal of such cardboard materials has engendered relatively high costs.
It is desired to use returnable racks and containers, particularly such as are constructed of plastic materials. Such units are relatively lightweight, while at the same time being sturdy and durable in use.
However, a problem has been encountered in connection with the shipment of vehicle sliding door upper trim frames. These frames are of the type mounted at the top of the sliding door opening for a vehicle such as a minivan. The frames are fabricated of plastic materials and have exterior finished surfaces, referred to as "class A" surfaces. These surfaces may be marred if abraded or impacted during shipment. A damaged surface frequently results in the necessity to reject the frame or, at the least, involves expensive repair procedures.
In accordance with the present invention, a reusable rack for transporting vehicle sliding door upper trim frames is provided. Major portions of the rack are fabricated of a plastic material which has relatively high strength. A suitable plastic is, for example, a high density polyethylene copolymer. The construction of the rack is adapted to prevent scratching, gouging or like damage to the frames during storage and transport. The rack of the present invention provides separation of the frames from each other and largely from other structure. The rack is re-usable and does not involve a disposal problem at assembly points. The re-usable nature of the rack results in ultimate lower costs. Further, the rack is collapsible, thereby permitting a reduction in volume when then rack is returned for further use.